Amarte Asi
by caem
Summary: ¿Como puedes sentir amor por alguien que te daño profundamente sin conocerte? ¿Como puedes amar tanto a algo que te dejo el causante de tu desgracia? ¿Que haces cuando vuelve a tu vida y te puede quitar toda tu felicidad? Temas Fuertes.
1. Antony

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de talentosísima Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los pido prestados para crear mis alocadas historias. Aunque desearía con todo mi corazón ser la dueña de Edward. Soñar no cuesta nada ¿cierto? ¡Gracias Stephenie por crear un mundo tan maravilloso!

Aquí les dejo mi historia. ¡Enjoy!

**N/A:** No crean todo lo que leen.

_**

* * *

**_

_**El odio es el amor sin los datos suficientes.**_

_**Richard Bach.**_

* * *

**Primer Capítulo: Antony**

**Bella POV**

Cuando somos pequeños siempre nos cuentan bellas historias, donde la princesa linda y buena se enamora perdidamente de un valiente príncipe, un príncipe que luchara contra todo obstáculo que los quiera separar, logrando finalmente permanecer juntos y amarse hasta el final de sus días.

Lo que nunca nos dicen es que esas historias no existen en la realidad, la cual es dura y cruel, y en la que tenemos que sobrevivir como sea, con uñas y dientes si es necesario.

Mi vida no es un cuento de hadas.

A pesar de ser una buena persona, estudiante e hija, la vida me jugo sucio, dejándome muerta en vida, pidiendo mas nada que la muerte, deseando fervientemente nunca haber salido esa noche con mi amiga Alice y su esposo Demetri y haberme encontrado a ese monstruo que me drogo y abuso de mi. Sí, monstruo, esa era la palabra correcta. Pero mi razón no vencía siempre a mi traicionero corazón, y ciertas veces lo veía con un ángel, un ángel que se había aprovechado de una niña de 17 años, ajena a la maldad y dolor. Edward su nombre, nunca podre olvidar sus ojos verdes, ni la manera que me miraba, es irónico cuando lo recuerdo, pero podría jurar que en esa mirada había más que deseo, su mirada brillaba al verme . Quizás solo era parte de su plan, y yo caí como la adolecente que era. Era hermoso, eso no lo puedo negar, mientras estuve consiente no podía despegar la vista de él, luego cuando me vi envuelta en su plan sentí miedo, mucho miedo, pero no asco, a pesar de lo que me estaba haciendo.

Sabía que era un monstruo por hacerle tamaño daño a una niña de 17 años, pero mi parte más irracional no podía creer que aquel dios griego fuera capaz de tremenda cobardía. Aquella parte murió cuando desperté la mañana siguiente sola y desnuda. Consciente de que me habían quitado mi virginidad de la manera más cruel del mundo. Había sido violada. Un odio nació en mi, tan grande que no podía controlarlo, pero aun así tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y no sabía a qué particularmente, si a él y lo que me podía hacer, o a mi misma por lo que podría llegar a sentir.

Al llegar a mi casa, omití el episodio, por más que me quemara, pero no quería que mi madre Renee sufriera más, hace pocos meses habíamos perdido a mi padre, y ella no superaba aun eso dolor, como podía ser tan egoísta para aumentar su pena, mi corazón no soportaría verla así, además tampoco quería sentir la pena de los demás, así que me lo callé, viví con ello, la única que sabía era Alice y me consolaba lo mejor que podía, pero tanto ella como yo, sabíamos que era algo que me costaría demasiado olvidar si es que lo olvidaba en algún punto de mi vida. Yo mejor que nadie sabía que eso nunca sucedería. Las pesadillas eran recurrentes, me perseguían, no podía olvidar lo poco que recordaba, y me odiaba, me odiaba a mi misma al recordar lo sabroso que eran sus besos y como delicadamente tocaba mi piel. A lo mejor lo que recordaba era producto de mi imaginación, una autodefensa que mi subconsciente había creado para no sufrir tanto. Porque el sufrimiento estaba, era palpable, pero pensar que no fue un acto más brutal de lo que de por sí era una violación, ayudaba a mitigar un poco el dolor. Sabía que tenía que odiarlo, pero una pequeña parte de mi corazón me lo impedía, y no entendía el porqué.

Luego lo supe.

No había despertado sola aquella mañana, tenía a alguien conmigo, alguien que siempre estaría conmigo.

Un hijo.

Es irónico, ¿Cómo se puede amar algo que te recuerda constantemente a la persona que más te ha hecho daño en la vida?

Yo lo hago.

Y si me preguntan él porque, no lo podría explicar, tan sólo se siente, y yo lo sentí la primera vez que lo vi abrir sus hermosos ojos, tan llenos de luz, inocencia y felicidad.

Y me sentí bien, luego de 9 dolorosos meses ocultándole la verdad a mi madre, inventándole que había tenido un encuentro con un nombre que no conocía y no quería tener en mi vida tan sólo porque llevaba a su hijo en mi vientre, me sentí contenta, como si todo lo que se llevó aquel monstruo hubiese regresado a mí con él, ese pequeño pedazo de cielo, mi hijo.

Volví a la vida, él me dio las fuerzas que me habían arrebatado.

Poco a poco volví a mi vida normal, termine mis estudios y me licencie como profesora, mi hijo y mis alumnos eran la alegría que me mantenía viva, eran junto a mis familiares y amigos todo lo que necesitaba para que mi vida por fin hallara sentido.

¿Hombres en mi vida?

Ninguno.

Anthony, mi hijo era el único. No podía confiar en ellos. Sentía pavor.

Las pesadillas fueron desapareciendo, y más con el cuerpo de mi Anthony junto al mío, abrazándome por las noches. Había tomado la manía de dormir conmigo. Lo cual sinceramente y silenciosamente agradecía.

Los años pasaron.

Hoy cumplía 5 años, casi seis de ese horrible episodio, y aun no lo podía olvidar. Anthony tenía los mismos ojos de su padre.

Me levanté temprano, tratando de no despertar a mi hijo que aun dormía. Siempre fui una persona mañanera, y aunque estuviera de vacaciones no podía dormir más, ni tampoco quería. Estaba muy emocionada organizándole la fiesta a mi bebe. Hoy vendrían todos sus amigos a celebrar y quería que todo estuviera perfecto, se lo debía. Trataba de consentirlo en todo, y qué más podía hacer. Era la única manera de retribuirle el no tener padre.

A medida que fue creciendo comenzó a preguntar más seguido por él, se me partía el corazón cada vez que lo hacía. Que le iba a contestar, la verdad era demasiado cruel. Pero no pude soportar más, menos cuando él me pregunto si su papá no lo quería, hasta allí quedo mi silencio, por lo que opte por la salida más fácil y cobarde, total ese monstruo no merecía tener un hijo como mi Anthony, así que le dije que su padre estaba muerto. Y lo estaba. Por lo menos para mí.

Empecé a inflar los globos y colocar la serpentina, todo era de color verde, el favorito de mi pequeño, decoré lo más que pude y finalmente colgué un gran afiche que diseñe y que decía: Felicidades Anthony. La torta la iba a ir a buscar mi mama a la hora del almuerzo, así que prácticamente todo estaba listo, las chucherías las podría minutos antes de que llegaran los niños.

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana. Hora de que mi bebe se despertara. Fui a la cocina e hice su leche. Le encantaba despertarse con su leche caliente y una buena caricatura. Bob esponja era su favorita.

Se veía tan hermoso dormido, me daba tanta tranquilidad verlo así, no podría vivir sin él.

– Anthony, mi amor, es hora de levantarte. – le dije dulcemente.

– No quiero mami, tengo mucho sueño.

– Amor si no te levantas, no va haber cumpleañero. – reí. Salto apenas le dije la frase.

– Mami, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Cumplo 5. – Me mostro 5 deditos.

– Lo es. – reí divertida.

– Feliz cumpleaños corazón. – dije y le bese la coronilla.

– Gracias mami. ¿Vendrán mis amigos? – preguntó ilusionado.

– Claro amor, vamos a hacer una gran fiesta, todos vendrán, hasta tu tío Jake. Ademas va haber una enorme torta y un regalo sorpresa.

– ¿Enserio mami? – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Adoraba esa expresión.

– Si bebe, lo pasaremos _cool _como dice tío Jake. Toma aquí está tu biberón.

– Gracias mami, ¿Puedo ver caricaturas?

– Seguro, te prenderé el televisor, pero después de que termines tu biberón, te vestiré.

Fui a la cocina, a pesar de haber despertado con un excelente ánimo tenía una presión en el pecho. Como si algo malo fuese a pasar. Tanto tiempo con Renée no me ha hecho muy bien, estoy demasiado supersticiosa. Reí divertida.

– De que te ríes mami. – preguntó Anthony.

– Cosas de gente mayor mi cielo. ¿Estás listo para vestirte?

– ¡Sí! – Chilló emocionado.

Fuimos a su habitación a vestirlo, le coloque una bella camisa y un short color caqui, se veía hermoso. Trate de peinar su cabello que era de mi mismo color, pero no llegue a nada, así que lo deje igual a como estaba.

A la hora del almuerzo mi madre llego con una enorme caja. El pastel era una sorpresa por lo que lo escondimos antes de que mi bebe lo viera.

– Bella, ¿está todo listo? – Preguntó mi madre.

– Si mamá, los niños empezaran a llegar a eso de la 3 de la tarde. – Respondí contenta, me daba mucha ilusión ver la cara de felicidad de mi hijo durante su cumpleaños.

– Entonces no queda más que esperar.

La hora paso lentamente, por suerte llegaron antes algunos vecinos para saludar a mi hijo, todos eran muy amables. Especialmente Phil, que coqueteaba descaradamente con Renee, ojala ella pudiera rehacer su vida con él, es un hombre muy bueno. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de James su hijo, el realmente me intimida. En gran medida porque ha mostrado mucho interés en mi, cosa que realmente me desagrada.

Los niños llegaron tiempo después.

Alice mi mejor amiga también estaba ahí cuando llegaron, se veía muy triste, le pregunte que le pasaba y me dijo que nada.

No debería haberle preguntado. Yo sabía que le pasaba. Estaba sufriendo viendo tanto niño jugando y corriendo en la casa. Alice no podía tener hijos y eso le dolía en el alma. Aun así, trato de jugar con ellos y divertirse. Eso era lo que más amaba de ella. Su vitalidad. No había dos Alice.

De repente escuche gritos, me asuste y corrí al patio, todos los niños estaban amontonados y asustados y uno que otro me llamaba.

– ¡Señorita Bella! – gritó Oliver y me fue a buscar.

– ¿Qué pasa pequeño? – le pregunté.

– ¡Anthony se cayó y se pegó en la cabeza, no despierta!

Mi mundo se paró, mi hijo, dios mío.

Corrí como si la vida se me fuera en ello, no lo podía perder, no sé qué haría sin él. Era lo único que me daba vida.

Cuando lo vi en el piso, le hablé y no me contestó. Me descontrolé. Dios mío gritaba interiormente que sea una pesadilla, por dios. Pero no. Era realidad. Mi hijo estaba inconsciente y yo no sabía qué hacer. Lo tome en brazos y salí a la calle. Lo llevaría al hospital.

– Bella hija, estas muy nerviosa, no puedes manejar así. – dijo mi madre.

– ¡Tiene que verlo un medico! ¡Esta inconsciente por el amor de dios!– grité.

– Tranquila, ahí viene Jacob, el los llevará.

Jacob al verme con el niño en brazos corrió hasta nosotros.

– ¿Qué le paso al niño? – pregunto claramente preocupado.

– Se cayó, Jake llévame al hospital, esta inconsciente y se golpeó la cabeza. – pedí desesperada.

– Sí, no hay problema, dame tus llaves.

Subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos al hospital más cercano. Por la conmoción no me había dado cuenta que estaba sangrando. Al llegar los camilleros se llevaron a mi bebe a urgencias. Estaba desesperada, por suerte estaba Jake conmigo, no sé que hubiese hecho sin él, era el mejor amigo que podía desear.

Había pasado ya media hora y no sabía nada de mi hijo, comencé a desesperarme. Las enfermeras no sabían nada, la incertidumbre era horrible. La presión en el pecho crecía y crecía.

– La mama de Anthony Swan. – Llamó un hombre bastante alto y de gran físico.

– Aquí doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? – Pregunté frenéticamente.

– Tranquila señora, su hijo está bien, fue sólo un golpe. La tomografía salió bien. Mi colega le está poniendo algunos puntos en la cabeza, nada de qué preocuparse.

– ¿Lo puedo ver? – pregunte desesperada.

– Sí, está en la habitación 214, puede entrar un familiar. Luego de firmar los papeles que le llevará la enfermera más tarde se lo puede llevar. En todo caso pregunte por mí si es necesario.

– Gracias, ¿Su nombre? – Pregunté dudosa.

– Dr. Emmet McCarthy. Le repito que por cualquier duda no dude en llamarme, en todo caso mi colega seguramente estará con su hijo, él también le ayudara.

– Muchas gracias doctor. – Dije un poco apenada por mi comportamiento. Mi hijo estaba bien. Podía estar tranquila.

– No hay de que, me retiro. Gusto en conocerla señora. – respondió caballerosamente y se fue caminando hacia el pasillo.

– Jake, ¿te podrías quedar acá mientras voy a ver a Anthony?

– No hay problema Bella. Yo los espero.

Camine rápidamente hacia la habitación que me señalo el doctor, el corazón me latía como loco, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ver a mi pequeño y tener la certeza que estaba bien.

Cuando abrí la puerta sólo fije mi atención en él. Corrí hacia su lado y empecé a sollozar mientras lo abrasaba lo mas delicadamente que podía. Está bien, me repetía una y otra vez.

– Mami, tranquila, estoy bien – me dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi mejilla.

– Amor me diste un susto de muerte, prométeme que para la próxima vez tendrás más cuidado, no le vuelvas a hacer lo mismo a mamá. ¿Está bien, cielo?

– Tranquila mami, no lo volveré a hacer. Me duele mi cabecita.

– Lo sé bebe, ¿dónde te duele? – le pregunté.

– Aquí. – me señalo con su manita. Le di un pequeño beso donde me señalo.

– ¿Mejor? – le pregunte.

– ¡Sí! Auch – grito mi bebe.

– Cuidado campeón – dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Giré, y como si fuera en cámara lenta fije mi vista en dos orbes verdes. Unas que conocía muy bien.

– Aléjese de mi hijo. – grité histérica.

– Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? – Dijo sorprendido.

Era él, estaba segura, los recuerdos que tan fervientemente había sepultado estos años volvían a aparecer con más claridad que nunca, _es él_ me repetía una y otra vez, no había duda de ello, los mismos ojos de mi Anthony, ese cabello cobrizo que tan bien recordaba.

Oh dios mío, que sea una pesadilla, esto no me puede estar pasando. ¿Porque eres tan cruel conmigo? ¿No es ya suficiente con todo lo que he sufrido estos casi 6 años? ¿Tan mala he sido que merezco un martirio como éste?

No tenía fuerzas mi piernas no me estaban respondiendo. En cualquier momento iba a perder la conciencia.

– Señora. – volvió a repetir. – ¿Se encuentra bien?

Lo mire a los ojos, no había maldad en ellos, sólo brillo, como podía estar ese brillo en sus ojos. El era un monstruo. Un ser despreciable.

Tampoco había indicio de que me reconociera, no podía ser tan cínico, actuaba como si nunca me hubiese visto. Qué diablos pasaba aquí.

No lo supe. Caí presa en la inconsciencia.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado la historia, como soy primeriza, no me vendría mal un review. Mal que mal son 7 hojas. Por lo que… ¡Aprieten el sexy botoncito verde!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Caem**


	2. El Ángel

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de talentosísima Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los pido prestados para crear mis alocadas historias. Aunque desearía con todo mi corazón ser la dueña de Edward. Soñar no cuesta nada ¿cierto? ¡Gracias Stephenie por crear un mundo tan maravilloso!

Aquí les dejo mi historia. ¡Enjoy!

**N/A:** No crean todo lo que leen.

* * *

_**La ignorancia es la carga más pesada. Pero quien la lleva no la siente.**_

_**Valeriu Butulescu**_

* * *

**Segundo Capitulo: El Ángel**

**Edward POV**

Volver después de 5 largos años a casa no ha sido para nada agradable. Y no es que yo no ame estar acá, es más, adoro mi ciudad natal, no hay nada como despertarse en las mañanas y contemplar la hermosa vista que tengo de mi adorado chicago mientras la agreste brisa desordena mi ya de por sí muy desordenado cabello.

Me da vida estar acá. Me da alegría.

Pero por desgracia ella no lo entiende. Y me está volviendo loco repitiéndome una y otra vez que estaríamos mejor en Londres.

Que ganas de decirle que si tanto le gustaba se volviera ella para allá…

Como decía, después de haber terminado mis estudios de medicina en el extranjero, tuve la necesidad de volver. Aun no entiendo bien el porqué, pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que no podía estar más lejos de casa. Que mi deber era estar acá. Y no hice nada para combatir eso, porque tampoco quería hacerlo. Además mi hermano Jasper me necesitaba.

Apenas tuve todo listo regrese.

Pero no lo hice solo, si no con mi prometida Tanya, al principio ella me apoyo en todo, no podía creer que tal mujer pudiera ser tan comprensiva, tan amable y generosa. Pensé en ese entonces que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pero que equivocado estaba.

Desde que habíamos llegado se ha vuelto mi sombra, no me deja salir a ningún lado y lo peor es que lleva meses exigiendo que le dé un anillo de compromiso. No me malinterpreten la quiero, la respeto, pero no siento amor por ella.

¿Porque sigo entonces con ella?

Me pregunto eso todos los días. Pero más que nada es por la presión que tengo a mi alrededor.

Mi hermano Jasper se caso muy joven con su mujer María, y tuvo con ella dos hermosos angelitos, mis sobrinas Irina y Dulce. De 7 y 5 años. Adoro a esas pequeñas, no hay nada como las risas de los niños entre tanta tristeza.

Todo era un cuento de hadas para ellos, hasta que María sufrió un terrible accidente automovilístico que le quito la vida en sólo pocos segundos. Desde ese momento la casa familiar no es la misma.

Tanya, mi novia, es la hermana pequeña de María.

Mi suegra vive con mi hermano.

¿Conclusión?

¿Podría generar más pena en mi familia? No. Definitivamente no puedo hacerles eso a mis princesas. Adoran a su tía. Ella representa la figura materna que perdieron hace poco. Sería el hombre más cobarde y ruin del planeta si las hiciera sufrir más. Ya lo han hecho lo suficiente.

¡Por Dios si sólo son unas niñas!

Gracias al cielo Emmet me consiguió este empleo. Al menos aquí no pienso en Tanya y su malgenio.

— Doctor Cullen lo necesita el Doctor McCarthy. — Me llamo la enfermera de turno, Ángela según lo que recuerdo.

— Gracias, Ángela. ¿Me podrías decir dónde se encuentra el Doctor McCarthy?

— Esta en su oficina Doctor Cullen. Dijo que le llevara gasas, no entendí mucho de lo que hablaba la verdad. Le ofrecí que se las llevara yo, pero dijo que solo quería las suyas…

Estúpido Emmet. Ama hablar en códigos. Definitivamente necesita una novia.

— Tranquila Ángela, yo sé de lo que está en hablando. Nos vemos luego.

Donas, eso era lo que quería Emmet. Tuve que ir a buscarlas a mi auto. Las había comprado antes de venir. ¿Porque? Por una estúpida apuesta donde claramente gano Emmet. La cual era que Tanya se iba a poner más exigente y pesada. Yo no lo creía posible. Hasta que vi que había arreglado una visita con el padre Guillermo, para arreglar una fecha para la supuesta boda que íbamos a tener.

Tuve que comprar las estúpidas donas.

Camine lo más lentamente posible a su oficina. Ojala que se muriera de hambre antes que llegara, se lo merecía por reírse a costa mía.

Finalmente llegue. No pude hacer nada más para retrasar el acontecimiento.

Respire profundo y cerré los ojos, luego abrí la puerta.

Emmet se encontraba en una caliente sesión de besos con una enfermera del hospital, no recuerdo bien su nombre pero creo que era algo así como Jennifer. Los dos saltaron muy asustados al sentir la puerta abrirse, fue muy gracioso ver la cara de pánico de Emmet. Y no es para menos, está completamente prohibido tener relaciones personales entre los internos. El hospital había tenido serios problemas con este tema tiempo atrás. Algo relacionado con un medico casado y su loca esposa. No quise preguntar más. Era un tema tabú en la institución.

— Carajo Hombre, me has dado un susto de muerte, acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta. — Me dijo Emmet cerrando los primeros botones de su camisa mientras la enfermera bajaba su falda y alisaba las arugas inexistentes de su suéter.

— Tú me llamaste ¿No lo recuerdas? Ahora no te quejes.

La enfermera nos miraba nerviosa. Finalmente agarro su carpeta. Asintió y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta, por lo cual casi se tropezó antes de llegar a ella. Avergonzada la abrió lo más rápidamente que pudo y salió como si el diablo la estuviera persiguiendo.

No me pude aguantar más y solté una enorme risotada.

— Cabrón.- siseo Emmet.

— Lo siento.- Dije tratando de contener mi risa. Pero era prácticamente imposible.

— Espera a ver cómo me voy a reír yo cuando Tanya te lleve amarrado al altar.

Me calle abruptamente.

— Nada gracioso, Cabrón.

Ahora fue el turno de Emmet para reírse. No pude contenerme y me uní a él. Aunque la sola idea de casarme con Tanya me daba escalofríos.

— Tuviste que ver tu cara Eddy. Me falto tener una cámara, ese claramente era un momento Kodak.

— Deja de hablar idioteces y comete las donas que me pediste. Prefiero verte comer como un oso antes de invernar que escucharte decir más estupideces.

Emmet sonrió enmarcando sus hoyuelos y me quitó la caja de donas que tenía en mis manos.

— No hay nada como las donas de la victoria.

— Tarado.

Cuando ya se había metido la primera dona entera a la boca, tocaron la puerta.

No sé como lo hizo, pero se la trago sin masticar y guardo las que quedaban en un cajón de su escritorio.

Rodee los ojos, nadie pensaría nunca en robarle comida a Emmet. Eso es como sentenciarse a muerte.

Ángela entro lentamente a la pequeña oficina.

— Doctores hay una emergencia en pediatría.-Señalo.- Acaba de llegar un niño que se encuentra inconsciente hace bastante tiempo. La madre esta histérica.

Emmet tomo su estetoscopio y se paró rápidamente, me hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara y salimos de su oficina.

Caminamos rápidamente hasta una camilla donde se encontraba un niño muy pálido.

Emmet comenzó hacerle un chequeo general y mando a hacerle unos exámenes generales. Gracias al cielo el niño estaba reaccionando.

Revisamos los resultados que no tardaron nada en llegar, y corroboramos que era un TEC abierto. Por lo que procedí a suturar, mientras Emmet ponía en aviso a la madre de lo que estaba pasando con su hijo.

El niño abrió los ojos minutos después que terminara de ponerle los puntos. Tenía unos ojos muy expresivos. Se veía claramente asustado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó.- ¿Dónde está mi mami?

— Tranquilo campeón, Soy Edward y soy tu medico, y estas aquí porque te golpeaste muy fuertemente tu cabecita. Tu mama debe estar por venir. La fueron a buscar. No te asustes.

Antes de que el niño me respondiera unos hermosos tirabuzones de color chocolate se interpusieron en mi camino.

– Mami, tranquila, estoy bien – dijo el niño mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de su madre.

– Amor me diste un susto de muerte, prométeme que para la próxima vez tendrás más cuidado, no le vuelvas a hacer lo mismo a mamá. ¿Está bien, cielo?.- respondió dulcemente la mujer. Parecía que lo meciera con una dulce nana.

– Tranquila mami, no lo volveré a hacer. Me duele mi cabecita.

– Lo sé bebe, ¿dónde te duele? – pregunto.

– Aquí. – le señalo el pequeño con su manita. Ella le dio un pequeño beso en respuesta.

– ¿Mejor? – preguntó.

– ¡Sí! Auch – grito el niño.

– Cuidado campeón – dije espontáneamente.

La mujer giro, y como si fuera en cámara lenta fije mi vista en ella. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Tenía su cara en forma de corazón con unos enormes ojos de color chocolate, pero no cualquier chocolate, uno que te idiotiza. Sus pestañas eran largas y sus labios de un color inolvidable, uno que te llamaba para que lo probaras.

Pero cuando ella poso su vista en mi, su cara se transformo. Percibí en sus ojos un temor enfermizo. Nunca había visto nada así.

– Aléjese de mi hijo. – gritó de repente.

– Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? – Dije sorprendido e incrédulo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

La mujer no dijo nada y empezó a colocarse muy blanca, más de lo que ya era, apenas y respiraba.

– Señora. – volví a repetir. – ¿Se encuentra bien?

No alcanzo a responderme rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer. Reaccione lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia ella. Gracias a Dios llegue antes que se golpeara la cabeza. El niño comenzó a sollozar y a preguntar por su madre. La cual no daba respuesta aparente. Pero si respiraba lentamente.

La tome en brazo y la lleve a la camilla, olía a fresas y era mucho más hermosa dormida. Parecía un verdadero ángel, uno caído del cielo.

El niño se encontraba al lado mío mirando atentamente a su madre. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

Ni siquiera me pregunte como se bajo de la camilla.

Le trate de calmar lo máximo que pude explicándole que su madre había tenido un desmayo producto de las grandes conmociones. Que iba a estar bien, en sólo unos minutos. Que no tenía nada que preocuparse.

Nunca había visto un niño más despierto e inteligente, se quedo callado, asintió y se quedo cuidando a su madre, hasta que el sueño y los medicamentos lo vencieron.

No me cansaba de mirarla. Un lazo invisible me hacia acercarme más y más a ella. Sin darme cuenta estaba más cerca de lo que debía. Tenía mis labios secos y deseaba enormemente estar más cerca de ella. Era algo completamente enfermizo. Nunca había sentido algo así. Era como si mi cuerpo tuviera vida propia y la conociera y la deseaba fervientemente.

Cuando la distancia fue prácticamente inexistente, ella abrió los ojos.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Disculpennnnnnnnnnnn! Mil perdones por todo este tiempo. Sé que no tengo escusas pero he estado muy atareada con la universidad y me deprimí un poco cuando tuve que borrar mi adaptación de la inocente novia del príncipe. Pero no mas…me comprometo a escribir un capitulo por semana por cada historia que tengo. Espero los días sábados subir un capítulo de esta historia y los domingos o lunes de mi otra historia Nada puede salir mal. Ojala que la pasen a ver. Y me comenten lo que les parece y sus criticas…me haría muy feliz..y una autora feliz escribe mas… A que no saben que pasara en esta historia… yo tampoco jaujau…no mentira..Yo me la se todita..Nos queda conocer a los otros personajes. Y son muchos :P Saludines y nos vemos en el otro capítulo.

Purpple40 este capítulo va dedicado a ti… me diste la inspiración que necesitaba…gracias linda..Dime que te pareció el capitulo besos…


End file.
